bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gill
Gill is the #1 Pyrus brawler for the Twelve Orders. He uses Pyrus Krakix as his Guardian Bakugan, and his Battle Gear is Vicer. Information Description Gill is a calm, cool warrior who pledges loyalty to Emperor Barodius. He has no parents and was brought up by Emperor Barodius, whom he looks up to like an older brother. If ordered by Emperor Barodius, he will go into battle like an obedient soldier regardless of right or wrong. Gill trained the Special Bakugan Team that is in charge of protecting Emperor Barodius. His student and prodigy is Airzel. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Gill first appeared in episode 2 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders beside Emperor Barodius. He seems to want to keep close to him, and make sure he's safe. He inquires about Nurzak's study on the dimensional shift. He then appears again in episode 5 telling Sid Arcale to not battle the Brawlers anymore and let Ren handle it.He, Emperor Barodius and Kazarina were talking to Ren about not bringing the battle brawlers to their side and Barodius said that if he finds out that Ren betrayed him he will get punished and Gill also said what Ren is trying to do still doesn't go upon the fact the battle brawlers had sided with the Neathians. He again appeared in episode 11, seeing that bring people from Earth wasn't going that well and he, Kazarina and Airzel joined in the battle and all seems to be very good brawlers. In episode 12, He used Krakix to stun Rubanoid from behind because he was disrespecting Emperor Barodius. Kazarina then disposed of Rubanoid and Sid to do an experiment. In episode 14 he assited the other Twelve Orders in brawling the Neathians. He and Kazarina teamed up to battle Fabia and Captian Elright, who was able to escape from the Gundalians. The battle was going either way until the Sacred Orb sent all Gundalians away. In the early beggining of episode 17, before Lena and Kazarina battle Shun and Dan, he gave Lena some advice: watch her back around Kazarina as she may attempt to use her as a scapegoat if the mission failed.. At the end of the episode, he has a conversation with Kazarina regarding how Lena seemed to know her plan, implying that she knows he warned her. Gill remarks that in these hard times, barely anyone can be trusted, while Ren is hiding. In episode 20, he set off to the second shield to analyze its data so it can be destroyed for good. Ren was suppose to go with him to distract the Nethians but Zenet copied his appearence and went with him, leaving Ren behind. When "Ren" was acting strange Krakix bumped him on the forehead, forcing Zenet to go back to her true form. After saying she just wanted another chance Gill agreed to let her help. While Zenet was brawling against Shun he was gathering data from the Second Shield. He only succeded in getting 75% of the data due to Shun tricking Contestir to fire on Krakix. This forced Gill to fight against Shun. He had the upper hand but due to Shun turning all of Zenet's attacks back at Gill and with Dan showing up to lend a hand, Gill and Zenet lost. As he was about to punish Zenet Contestir came up with an idea to Zenet spy on the other Twelve Orders for him. After reporting that Nurzak and Kazarina were going to overthrow Barodius, Gill elimnated her. In episode 21 he says he will take Kazarina down one way or another, which may mean the two will battle later in the series. In episode 22 he, Airzel, and Stoica stalled the brawlers by using kids from Bakugan Interspace to fight them. In episode 24, he battles Jake and Coredem and defeats them. In episode 27, he was seen briefly at the beginning of the episode trying to destroy the third shield. However, he finds that the third shield has a DNA barrier and retreats to Gundalia to report that to Emperor Barodius. In episode 30, he separates Shun and Marucho from Dan under Barodius' orders and he and Airzel battle them. Although Shun manages to defeat Airzel, Gill still defeats the two of them by utilizing Vicer and a gate card that removed Shun and Marucho's Battle Gear. Bakugan * Pyrus Krakix (Guardian Bakugan) * Silver Vicer (Battle Gear) Trivia *Gill may like Lena as he warned her about how Kazarina would use her as a scapegoat if things went south. Whether the feeling is just his desire not to see her disposed of like Sid or more than that is not revealed. Also, Lena is clever, but not arrogant like the others. However, his warning may be because he does not trust or like Kazarina, as when he was warning Lena, he grinned after saying that she should finish off Kazarina. * It is shown that he can, like Kazarina and Barodius, summon people to water-filled tubes (as shown in Ep. 20). * Gill's loyalty to Emperor Barodius is a lot like Gus' loyalty to Spectra/Keith. * In the anime he really doesn't like Kazarina. * In episode 2 - 17 he doesn't fight with Kazarina but in the other episode he fights with Kazarina a lot. * Gill fights with Kazarina a lot. * He most likely dosen't want anything to happen to Airzel as when Shun defeated Airzel, Gill fought at enough force to defeat Shun. Gallery Anime Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.31.51_PM.png 5665.jpg File:masterservant5agi.jpg|Gill and Sid Gill2barodius.png Gill30.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.05.57 PM.png|Gill and Krakix Battles Gill appears to be quite a good brawler. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gundalians